


Tag your it

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M, Family, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the sister of Dean and Sam 2 yrs younger than Dean 2 yrs older than Sam your were brought up hunting along side your brothers hunting monsters that is until your older brother was killed by hell hounds.....then the family fell apart....Sammy going his own way you left to fight alone....But then your brother returned from the dead and the life you made doesn't mix with the life they expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of my own interpretation if there was a third Winchester especially a sister it starts with Dean's return from the dead. He's already seen Bobby and Sam and now they've tracked their sister down only to find Sammy isn't the only one with secrets.

Your phone rings again for the hundredth time as Sam's number flashes across the screen. you let it go to voice mail knowing it was the same as the others. The first time you heard Sam's voice telling you to call him you won't believe it Dean was back..Your mind went blank that couldnt be right you saw him tore apart helped Bobby and Sammy dig his grave and toss his life less body into it......No Sam was drunk or off his rocker. Dean was gone. But then Bobby called something he didn't do very often babbling about the same thing but it didn't hit home till you heard Dean's voice and you knew by some kind of miracle or evil or what ever he was back. You were happy for him.... happy for Sam and Bobby they could continue a life of happiness together but that life wasn't yours anymore because a deal was a deal. 

You phone rang again and you rolled your eyes but then as soon as you saw the number you answer 

" Hey....it's done....tonight 8 o'clock Tony's.....I remember." You cut across the small town road and toward the park. " I know. K." You disconnect the Sun is setting and you need to hurry. Suddenly someone grabs you from behind and you spin going in to defense mode you toss your attacker to the ground and straddle him fist raised.

" Whoa tiger." He says.

" Dean? You scared the hell out of me." You say as you climb off your Brother 

" Well nice to know you haven't loss your touch." Bobby says as Sammy helps your brother up

" Bobby Sam " you say nervously 

" We need to talk." Dean hisses 

" About?" You ask.

" Well for one the fact you don't seem to surprised to see me." Dean says

" Well I got like a bazillion messages from you." You say forcing a chuckle 

" So you did get them....we weren't sure seeing as how you never called back." Sam said.

" Sorry I was busy." You say

" Busy? To busy to talk to your dead brother? What did you do girl?" Bobby asked looking hurt.

You looked at them defeated you didn't know how but someway they must have figured it out.

" I.messed up alright." You say biting your bottom lip..

" Great so now some God damn demon is gonna drag your ass to hell?" Dean snapped you stare at them stunned 

"Wait what?" You ask confused 

" You made a deal to bring me back...I expected this from Sammy but you?" Dean said the look on his face was pure disappointment 

" You think I made a deal with a demon?" You ask surprised 

" Well didn't you?" Sam asks

" No....I wouldn't you know how I feel about demons." You tell them 

" Then what was the crap about messing up?" Bobby asked

"I was talking about not calling you back." You say trying to cover your words 

" Ok so we're here now....we need to talk." Sam says 

"Guys I have a date." You say Smiling 

" A date? Are you kidding me?" Dean says surprised 

" No." You reply 

" So blow him off." He insists 

" Dean I can't... I'll talk to you guys tomorrow ok." You say 

The look on their faces was confusion as well as hurt

" I don't freaking believe this!" Dean hisses

"Look Dean I am so glad you're back honest I am I was just kind of in shock is all...but your here ,both of you, together again." You say pulling them into a group hug. As You did your shirt rose a bit. Suddenly Bobby's hand clamps down on your shoulder.

You turn to face him... he smiles

" So what I don't get a hug?" He asks. 

" Sure old man I couldn't forget you." You say relaxing a bit. Bobby pulls you into a tight hug and you hate to pry yourself away.

" Where you guys staying?" You ask 

" The lucky 7 motel." Dean says.

" There's a great dinner next to it...I'll meet you there tomorrow for breakfast." You say sweetly. Dean looked as if he was about to protest but Sam stopped him.

":Sure sis." Sam said giving you a weak smile. You look at him suspiciously but you don't have time to worry about it now.

"Great it's adate, nowI really have to go." You say hugging them again then you hurried away feeling them watch you as you did


	2. Chapter 2

Dean Sam and Bobby watched you hurry away.

" So what the hell.....we're just going to let her walk off and become dog food?" Dean asked pissed.

"I don't think she was lying about getting you out of hell." Bobby said as they headed back to the Impala.

" Yeah but she was lying." Sam agreed.

" You saw that too did you?" Bobby asked him.

" Saw what? What in the hell are you two talking about?" Dean asked

" Your sister was tagged." Bobby tells him from the back seat.

" Jesus! No!.....wait what does that mean exactly?" Dean asked looking at him through the rearview mirror

" Drive and I'll explain." Bobby said. "I saw the scar when she was hugging you...I hoped one of you would se it too." He said.

" What scar?" Dean asked.

" It was long and thin on her lower back.....most likely left by a vampire's fingernail.." Bobby explained 

" So she got a scar from taking down a vamp." Dean said but the look on their faces suggested he was wrong.

" What?" He asks

" If she's been tagged it means she's carrying it's sent.....so it will always be able to find her." Sam explained 

" So she's running from some vamp?" Dean asked as they pulled into the motel parking lot but when they didn't answer he started to panic.

" Tell me you don't think she's ........one of them?" He forced himself to say.

" No.. not necessarily ." Bobby says

""Then what?!" He asked.

" When someone's been tagged they use them for bait." Sam says. 

" Shit!" Dean said getting out of the car. Bobby and Sam followed.

" Are you telling me that my little sister is luring some unsuspecting saps to their deaths? Why in the hell would she do that? That doesn't sound like the y/n I know she would die before she did something like that!" He said in a hushed tone.

" I agree but what else?" Sam asks.

" How do you know about all this tagging crap anyway?" Dean asked Sam

" I came across a marking while you were gone and Bobby filled me in." Sam said.

" Great just super.Christ I swear I go to hell ,and my family runs a muck on earth." Dean snarls as he heads inside their motel room.


	3. Chapter 3

You walk into Tony's bar and scope out the small crowd before heading to the far corner table. You barely sit down when someone joins you. You smile and look into the eyes of your Big brother and your smile faded.

" What are you doing here?" You ask biting your lip

" Having a drink with my little sister." He says as the waitress approaches you.

" Hey...I'll have another jack in the rocks and the lady willhave a screwdriver, heavy on the screw." Dean says. The waitress gives a nod and leaves.

" Dean I told you I have a date." You insist.

" Mmm right. Tall dopey looking guy? Middle aged.... slightly balding....wedding band? So not your type." He says as the waitress hands you the drinks. He smiles sweetly at her before she leaves.

" What the hell did you do Dean?" You ask angrily.

" He was to eager poor bastard showing up early like that. So I did what any Caring big brother would do I sent him on his way. I'm your date now sweetheart." he said with a wink.

" Dean...." you say in a whisper 

" I wasn't sure at first but when I saw that douchebag sitting right here at your table....I mean come on sis you always pick the far corner table so you can sit with your back to the wall while keeping an eye on the door. You know middle aged and balding ok what ever but married? Really?" He says.

" Dean....you have to go." You say sternly 

"Why?" He asked eyeing you.

" Just go please." You beg.

"(Y/n) come clean with me what's going on?" He says leaning forward and taking your hand.

" Dean.....you have to leave...Now...before." you say the words catching in your throat 

" Before what? Tell me." He insists. Your eyes widen when you see them two men and a female eyeing you from the bar. Dean turns to see what your looking at.

" Friends of yours?" He asks still looking at them. When he looks back and sees the fear in your eyes he starts to get up.

" Well let me just go introduce myself." He says.

" Dean no." You say pulling him back down 

" Your sweating...." he said eyeing you.

" It's to late." You say closing your eyes.

"What is?" He asks but when you don't answer he gets up taking you with him. " That's it were out of here." You try to keep up with him which is hard because of your high heels.

As you hit the night air there on you both.

" Damn you need a bath." Dean says as you are both dragged into a nearby alley.

Dean stands between you and your attackers. 

" Time to eat." The guy closes to him says as fangs grow from his mouth. Suddenly you are yanked wayas they circle around Dean.

" Get your fucking hands off her!"; Dean swears 

" Shes not on the menu." the female says as Dean is tossed to the ground. You scream but suddenly blood splatters as Sam and Bobby behead the Vampires.

Dean lays on the ground breathing heavy.

" Freaking Vampires."; He says


	4. Chapter 4

The four of you quickly toss the remains into the back of Dean's car then head out of town. Dean glanced at you through the rearview mirror.

" So you ready to tell us what the hell is going on?" He growls..

" I didn't know they were Vampires. I just had a bad feeling." You insist 

" BULL SHIT. GOD DAMN IT Y/ N! STOP LYING!" he yelled causing everyone to jump.

" Dean..... " Bobby says. Dean looked at if he was going to say something else but instead clamped his lips shut.

" Y/n..... we saw the tag." Bobby tells you. You let out a long sigh.

" Yeah well it doesn't matter anymore." You say looking out the window 

" I don't get it Vampires are like your thing. If you needed help with a hunt you should have called." Sam says you chuckle.

" What?" Sam asks as Dean pulls onto a deserted road..

" Well I wasn't sure You could fit me in what with your obsession on Dean..... oh and your new Demon tramp what's her name Ruby? " You smirk

" You know about Ruby?" Sam asks. 

"We actually crossed paths awhile back. Those vamps in Cambridge you were hunting......." you let your voice trail.

" Let me Guess friends of yours?" Sam snide.

" Not exactly friends." You say looking out the window.

" So you knew about Ruby and you just turned your back on our brother?" Dean asked.

" Are you kidding me? He's a grown man. Size I had my own crap " You say holding back tears. Dean stopped the car next to a large field.

" What I did was on me Dean." Sam says. 

"Y/n what happened how did you get tagged?" Bobby asks.

" I let them tag me ok." You say climbing out of the car. All three of them followed. 

" You let them? Why?" Sam asks.

" I was in Vegas..... hunting these vamps. I found a nest......by accident......anyway they had a twelve yr old girl..... Sarah they were going to change her and let me be her first kill. I couldn't let them do that to a twelve yr old ya know....... told them if they let her go they could change me." You say feeling sick.

" What? Jesus." Dean said.

" But they wouldn't?" Bobby asked.

" No.... the head vamp. Scott.....he said he'd only let her go if I let him tag me." You say.

" And of course you just said ok. Christ y/n." Dean says.

" She was 12 Dean. What was I supposed to do?" You ask as tears spill.

" So they let her go?" Bobby you gave a nod. 

" And they promised to leave her alone as long as I help them." You say.

" You're helping them commit murder. " Sam says.

" I only choose Asswholes.... you know guys who sell drugs to kids. Beat women......": you say

" Cheat on their wives." Dean finishes for you.

"It's still murrder." Bobby tells you

"Well it doesn't matter, because of my BROTHERS she's as good as dead. You killed his family he's not going to be forgiving" you tell them.

" Yeah well if your wanting an apology your not getting one." Dean says 

" Their gonna come for me now....you know that? You pretty much killed me too." You tell him. 

" That's not happening. I cn promise you that." Dean insists 

" Dean... I'm tagged remember? Not like I can hide" you say.

" What are we gonna do?" Sammy asks.

" First were gonna toast our cargo. Then were getting the hell out of Dodge." Bobby says. You and your brothers give a nod as Dean pops the trunk.


	5. Chapter 5

Two days later, the four of you pulled into Vegas.

" Ahh, How I love those lights." Dean said with a smile.

 

"Yeah, Maybe we can hit a table when were done, assuming I'm not dead that is." You say sarcastically. 

You have been on such edge for the last two days that you haven't slept at all and barely ate. The face that scott hadn't even tried to contact you was worse than if he had just shown up in the middle of the night. Every Stop Dean made for Gas or food made your heart race, You wouldn't even use the public bathrooms unless one of your brothers was standing right out side. It sucked, you couldn't even enjoy the fact that your big brother was back alive and well, not with your certain death hanging over you. Dean glanced at you through the rearview mirror.

" Come on Sis, it's Going to be ok, I promise." He says. Sam was sleeping in the front seat next to him and Bobby was out cold next to you in the back. You roll your eyes, then turn to look out you window. 

" Sure. cause it always works out for us Winchesters." You say.

" This time It will, I promise." he tells you. 

" sure, Dean." You say 

You pull up in front of the Downtowner Motel.


	6. We Put The D In Dysfunction

You, Sam and Bobby wait for Dean to return from checking you all in. When he did return he had two only two keys in his hands

" Were in luck, they had two rooms left." he says handing one to Bobby. "Hey you don't mind rooming with Sammy do you?" he asks him.

" Fine with me." Bobby says picking up his gear and heading up the stairs, Sam on his heels. You stand there watching Dean.

" What?" he asks finally.

" You don't have to babysit me Dean, I'm a big girl." You say as he grabs his bag out of the trunk of the car.

" Right, and you can take care of yourself." He says sarcastically.

" Dean....." you start as he tosses you your duffel bag.

" Don't y/n, Just don't..." he says cutting you off. He pushes past you and makes his way up the stairs with you following like a wounded puppy. Dean steps into room 108 and tosses his bag on the first bed, claiming it as his own. You cross the room to the other bed and collapse ontop of it.

" You should get some sleep." Dean said. 

" Sleep? I don't even know what that is anymore." you say. You sit up on your elbow resting your head on your hand.

" Dean how did you get out of Hell?" you ask watching him. Dean digs in his duffel bag, not realy looing for anything. 

" I don't know." he says with a shrug not looking at you.

" Well what do you remember?" you ask. He pulls out his blade and sets it on a nearby table.

" Really y/n... I don't remember anything. I mean the last thing I remember was being some hell hounds chew toy and the next thing I was pulling myself out of a grave." he says not making eye contact with you.

" So you don't remember anything about Hell?" you ask surprised.

" No... Why?" he asks finally looking at you.

" I don't know, just seems something like that you wouldn't be able to erase." you reply. 

"Well, I'm glade I don't remember anything." he says but there is something in his eyes that tells you he's lying. You decide to let it drop and climb out of bed. 

" Well I'm so glad your back big brother. I missed you." you say hugging him. 

" Yeah, yeah, no chick flick moments." he says. You pull away and smile at him before getting ready for bed.

You're not sure how, maybe it was just knowing your big brother was sleeping one bed over, watching over you even in his sleep. but somehow you managed to fall asleep. The first time in forever. But as easy as it was to fall asleep, your dreams kept you from making it a restful one. 

Dream world.

You are walking down the side walk, not real sure where you are, but there is a small glow from the moon above. Suddenly a chill is in the air and you quicken your step. There is a rustling behind some bushes and you stop to listen, Blade held tight in your hand. 

" Dean? Sam?" you call out. But your voice is only returned by a moan. Carefully you make your way to the large hedge. It's dark, to dark to see and you step closer. Closer to the sound, when your foot kicks something. You look down and the picture clears. It's Sarah, just as you had remembered her, only she's bloody. 

" Sarah? What happened?" you ask stooping to see her better. There is a sudden light like someone flipped a switch, and you see it's not her blood, there is a body next to her, and the blood is coming from Sarah's mouth. Fangs glistening in crimson red. 

" You broke your promise." she hissed. " And now you'll pay!" You jump to your feet blade raised but someone grabs your shoulder, Scott looks at you wide eyed and angry. He yanked your neck back as his teeth came at you.

reality 

You wake with a start, sweat causing your night shirt to sick to you. You glance at Dean, laying in the other bed, arm stretched out over his eyes as if trying to block out some kind of invisible light. You climb out of bed andhead toward the bathroom, when you hear voices out side your window. You immediately recognize Sam's voice and he's talking to a woman. You step closer to the open window and listen.

" You got it?" Sam ask

" Don't I always?" She says.

"Can I have it?" Sam asks annoyed. There is a small bit of silence and you peek past the curtain. You see Ruby, and you can't believe it. Sam had told you that he was done with her. But yet here he is talking to the same Demon you had seen him with the last time you were in Vegas. She hands Sam a container and you watch as he guzzles the contents. 

" Better?" Ruby asks 

" You know Sam, I'm out here putting my life on the line for you, I can't help but wonder what's in it for me?" she asks eyeing him. Sam looks at her with an anger in his eyes that you had never seen before,

" You know what's in it for you." he hisses.

" Yeah, sure I just mean... I can't keep this up Sam, If you're going to make your move you need to do it and soon," She says. 

" I will.." He tells her.

" Sure, see you around Sam." she says and then she's gone. You stand there stunned as Sam turns and heads back to his room. You turn to look at Dean he turns in his sleep. You think about telling him, but you know he too is hiding something. Then you think about how you're not telling them the whole story as well.

" Winchester's the most screwed up family around." you think as you go to get dressed, then head out for some breakfast.


	7. Stop Yelling at me.

You walk down the sidewalk to the motel and take the stairs two at a time. You open the door to the room and instantly are turned on by Both your brothers, and bobby.

" WHERE IN THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Dean yelled. You looked at him confused. 

" I went to get food." you say showing him the bag.

" WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING? WE'VE BEEN GOING CRAZY WITH WORRY!" Sam hissed.

" Seriously, I was gone like five minutes, Chill." You say setting the bag on the near by table.

"Chill? Y/n... damn it girl, you take off like that again and I swear I'm going to tan your hide myself!" Bobby says. even though his voice wasn't nearly as loud as your brothers you could tell he too was angry. You sigh, turn and slip off your coat.

" You guys don't have to worry about me, I can take care of myself" you say with an eye roll. Dean grabs you and spins you around so you are once again facing him.

" YOU DO NOT TAKE A FREAKING LEAK WITH OUT TELLING ME! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" he scolds.

"YES WARDEN!" you hiss pulling away from him. 

"Jesus y/n.... IT'S LIKE YOU DON'T GET IT!" Sam scoffs 

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I don't understand how my brothers show back up into MY life, and put me at risk of being killed?" you ask with a sarcastic laugh.

" WE LOVE YOU DAMN IT!!!!" Dean yelled.

" THEN STOP YELLING AT ME DAMN IT!" you yell back. The room get's extremely quiet for a moment and then a smile spreads across your's and Deans face. 

" Fine, let's eat. And you better have gotten bacon." Dean says opening up the food bag. Sam looks at you and smiles. You smile back as he joins Dean.

" I love you to kid." Bobby Says with a wink.

" Ditto." you say. You stand there watching them feeling the love. Dean turns to you and tosses you your breakfast burrito. You catch it and sit on the edge of the bed. 

" So, what's the plan?" you ask. 

" Well I think the first thing we need to do is locate and talk to Sarah, let her know what is going on." Dean suggest.

" Ok, Well I better be the one to do that, ALONE." you say

" Why?" Dean asks looking up at you.

" Really, Maybe because 3 strange men, stalking her may send her in to stranger danger mode?" you suggest.

" She has a point." Sam says. Dean looked at Bobby who nodded.

" Ok fine, but I don't like you going alone. I'm going with you." Dean says.

" Fine, what ever. We have to find her first anyway." you say.

" I'm on it." Sam says grabbing his laptop.


	8. Not what I expected

Sam managed to trace down the address of Sarah. You and Dean parked the Impala on the curb and walked toward the house. 

"What exactly are we going to say?" Dean asks as you make your way up the driveway.

"I'll think of something." you tell him. He looks at you with a raised eyebrow.

" Trust me, will you?" you say smiling, as you knock on the door. A small framed woman in her late 40's opened the door. There were bags under her eyes and she looked as if she hadn't slept in days.

"Yes?" she asked suspiciously.

" Hi, I'm y/n Winchester, this is my husband Dean. We just moved in down the street." You say. Dean forces a smile as the woman looks them up and down.

"Um anyway, We have twin boys Sammy and Bobby and our realater suggested that you had a teenage daughter that may be interested in babysitting. I would have called but we don't get our phones hooked up till next week, and we could use someone to watch the boys after school." You lie. 

"Sarah doesn't live here anymore. She ran away from home three days ago with some man." she tells you.

"She ran away?" you ask as a sinking feeling hits the bottom of your stomach.

"Yes a note, said her and some Scott were going to New York." She says sounding angry.

"Were sorry to bother you mam,," Dean says pulling you away. As you walk back toward the car you cant stop yourself from shaking.

"Maybe it's a coincidence." You say 

"Right, she just happened to run away with a guy named Scott, on the exact day that we killed those vampires." Dean says opening the car door for you.

"But, why would she write a note? And why would she tell them his name? None of it makes since." you say. Dean takes a deep breath.

" I have to agree with that, it doesn't make a bit of sense." He says as you get in and he closes the door. 

" You know what this means?" you start as you head back toward the motel. " It means Scott knows, with out a doubt he knows what we did, and I'm next."

"No, that's not happening. I promise you." Dean says gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"Dean, you don't understand this isn't some little vampire that we are dealing with. Scott, Scott is like the God fathers of vampires," you say worried.

"yeah well, I don't care. He's going down, neither he nor his little flunkies are going to lay a finger on you." Dean insists

"it's not their fingers I'm worried about." you mumble.

" Besides, we don't know for sure they have her. Maybe she did run away with some guy named Scott." he says trying to make you feel better.

"Right, and Maybe te tooth fairy is real." you say sarcastically.


End file.
